bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Smuggler's Hideout
Smuggler's Hideout is the fourth area Jack ventures to in BioShock. History After Fontaine recruited his crew, this became the place where the smugglers went about and did their business. According to Peach Wilkins, they had to take Fontaine's mini sub (although there's only a bathysphere ready) topside twice a week, pick up some choice goods not available in a remote place like Rapture: beef, real tobacco, and some little extras (bibles etc). Flooded Cave Just as the name implies, it's a cave which at a certain point in time became flooded. It partially used as a storage place. There's a Pneumo Tube, the smugglers probably use it to send messages back and forth. Storage Cave A cave that was solely used as a means to store the contraband, a lone machine gun turret holds watch for any (unlikely) intruders. There's a big machine with unknown functions. Ledge Path A path only serving as a storage place and as a way to get to the control room. Control Room A room with a switch for opening the doorway to Arcadia. This allowed the smugglers to transport their contraband to other places in Rapture. It's only other use is to store products. Maintenance Tunnel A tunnel leading directly to Fontaine's mini sub and bathysphere. As the name implies, this tunnel was used for submersible and possibly hideout maintenance. Submarine Bay The central hub of the hideout. Fontaine's mini sub and bathysphere lay ready here. A doorway to Arcadia is situated here. There's also a control board whose function is unknown. Map New Discoveries Audio Diaries *Peach Wilkins - Meeting With Fontaine *Frank Fontaine - Kraut Scientist *Peach Wilkins - Offered a Deal Walkthrough The purpose of these walkthroughs is to provide a LIST of locations of hostiles and loot. Most fights can be won in a wide variety of ways with your choice of weapons. Any detailed battle instructions given are for unusual situations or as examples of the equivalent firepower needed, not as the only approach to use, so please do not add long, detailed battle strategies here; they go on the Rosie and Bouncer pages. Save before entering each area. To print just this walkthrough, click at the start of it and drag to the end to highlight/select the walkthrough, then use your browser's Print Preview to print just the selected text. You can also change the page margins and reduce the print size to fit the list on fewer pages. Entry Passage *A few crates, one with potato chips and one with a Pep Bar. Flooded Cave *One crate contains a creme-filled cake and a cup of coffee. *Over at the Gene-bank are more crates, one has a glass of Arcadia Merlot. *Better switch to Electro Bolt and Telekinesis. If you have more slots, Enrage will be handy choice too. *At the end of the cave is body dumped in a crate, he's carrying cigarettes. Storage Cavern *Bolt or freeze the turret to prevent trouble and take it's pictures . *Grab the audio diary, EVE Hypo and ammo. *In all, the crates here contain: Three bags of chips, a creme-filled cake, a pep bar, one bottle of Old Tom Whiskey, Arcadia Merlot and two bottles of Chechnya Vodka. *Around the crates are three bottles of Arcadia Merlot, one bottle of Old Tom whiskey and a bottle of Lacas Scotch. Ledge Path *There's a corpse with a bottle of Chechnya Vodka, Old Tom Whiskey and a glass of Arcadia Merlot. *Around him are two bottles of Arcadia Merlot, one Old Tom Whiskey and a pistol. *Further up are more crates. *They contain: two cups of coffee, two packs of bandages and one pack of cigarettes. *Around the crates are two bottles of Arcadia Merlot, on Old Tom Whiskey and a First Aid Kit. Control Room *Hit the lock and flip the switch. *When you're ready, go out and bolt the Spider Splicer, take her pictures and finish her off. Maintenance Tunnel *Enrage the Leadhead Splicers and take their pictures or take the pictures first and toss some barrels or canisters at them. *One final Spider Splicer, bolt her take her pictures and finish it. There's a crate with a glass of Arcadia Merlot in the corner if you need it. *Break the lock and enter the room. *Pick up the audio diary, there are two bottles of Old Harbinger Beer and a pistol with some bullets. *At the waters edge are some dollars, equip Telekinesis and face the water. There are three pep bars, two bags of chips, bandages and armor-piercing bullets to grab. Submarine Bay *The explosion will kill any Spider Splicer left, loot their bodies. *While going through the doorway, look left and grab an audio diary. *There are two creme-filled cakes, bandages and a bottle of Old Tom Whiskey around it. *Before taking the bulkhead to Arcadia, there's one final trash can. There are cigarettes in it. Smoke 'em, you're going to need them. Category:Locations Category:Smuggler's Hideout Category:BioShock